1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to a USB type electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional USB (Universal Serial Bus Connector) electrical connector assembly that serves as a medium for data transmission in a computer. The assembly includes a receptacle 1 with a complementary plug 2. The receptacle 1 includes a receptacle housing 12 having a receptacle mating portion 122 formed with a substantially rectangular opening 121 for receiving the plug 2, a receptacle terminal seat 11 disposed in the receptacle housing 12, and a plurality of receptacle terminals 111 mounted on the receptacle terminal seat 11 and having ends adapted to be-connected to a printed circuit board 13. The plug 2 includes a plug housing and a plurality of plug terminals (not shown) mounted in the plug housing. The plug housing has a plug mating portion 21 adapted to mate with the receptacle mating portion 122 and having a cable connecting end 22 adapted to be connected to a cable 23.
The cable 23 normally has two opposite ends provided with the same plugs 2 that respectively serve as data input and output connectors. As such, there is a tendency to plug a wrong one of the plugs 2 into the receptacle 1 of a printed circuit board when using the cable 23 to connect an electrical device to the printed circuit board, thereby hindering data transmission between the electrical device and the printed circuit board.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawback.
According to the present invention, an electrical connector assembly comprises a plug that includes a plug housing having a first mating portion, and a plurality of plug terminals mounted inside the plug housing, the first mating portion being defined by a multi-sided first confining wall; and a receptacle that includes a receptacle housing having a second mating portion to mate with the first mating portion, and a plurality of receptacle terminals mounted inside the receptacle housing, the second mating portion being defined by a multi-sided second confining wall, each of the first and second confining walls having opposite first and second sides, a pair of opposite third sides respectively connected to two opposite ends of the first side, a pair of fourth sides respectively connected to two opposite ends of the second sides, and a pair of fifth sides each extending between and interconnecting one of the third sides and one of the fourth sides, the first side being longer than the second side, the width between the third sides being greater than that between the fourth sides, the fifth sides being angled away from each other while extending from the fourth sides to the third sides.